portfoliofandomcom-20200215-history
California college of the arts
About California College Of The Arts Founded in 1907, California College of the Arts (CCA) is the largest regionally accredited, independent school of art and design in the western United States. Two Campuses *San Francisco: Located in the Potrero Hill neighborhood, the San Francisco campus is home to the college's graduate programs, undergraduate programs in architecture and design, and the CCA Wattis Institute. *Oakland: The historic four-acre Oakland campus is home to the college's undergraduate programs in art. First-year studios, residence halls, and the Center for Art and Public Life are also located here. Accreditation and Degrees CCA is accredited by: *The Western Association of Schools and Colleges (WASC) *The National Association of Schools of Art and Design (NASAD) *The National Architectural Accrediting Board (NAAB) *The Foundation for Interior Design Education Research (FIDER) CCA grants the following degrees: *Bachelor of fine arts (BFA) *Bachelor of arts (BA) *Bachelor of architecture (BArch) *Master of fine arts (MFA) *Master of arts (MA) *Master of architecture (MArch). The College's Mission CCA educates students to shape culture through the practice and critical study of the arts. The college prepares its students for lifelong creative work and service to their communities through a curriculum in art, architecture, design, and writing. Undergraduate Portfolio Requirements B.F.A. in Animation: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.A. in Architecture: Portfolio should demonstrate of the breadth of your creative work. B.F.A. in Ceramics: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Community Arts: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Fashion Design: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Furniture: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Glass: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Graphic Design: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Illustration: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Industrial Design: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Interior Design: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Jewelry/Metal Arts: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Media Arts: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Painting/Drawing: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Photography: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Printmaking: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Sculpture: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Textiles: Portfolio should consist of 10 to 15 digital images of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Visual Studies: Portfolio should consist of 5 to 10 pages of writing. B.F.A. in Writing and Literature: Portfolio should consist of a 5 to 10 pages of writing. Graduate Portfolio Requirements M.A. in Architecture: Portfolio should demonstrating your creative achievements in hard copy. M.F.A in Curatorial Practice: A portfolio consisting of an exhibition proposal and a 1,000 word essay critiquing an exhabition that you have seen. M.F.A. in Design: A portfolio that consists of 20 to 30 digital images of previous design work. M.B.A. in Design Startegy: No portfolio is required. M.F.A. in Film: The portfolio should demonstrate your creative ideas and ability to express them from a strong individual perspective. The film or video should be 10 minutes in length. M.F.A. in Fine Arts: A slide portfolio consisting of 15 examples of current work. M.F.A. in Visual and Critical Studies: A portfolio consisting of two writing samples is required. M.F.A. in Writing: A portfolio consisting of writing samples that reflect your main areas of interest. Samples should total 20 pages maximum. Category:Undergraduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements Category:Graduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements